This invention relates to radio frequency and infrared frequency seeker systems, and, more particularly, to a dual mode radio frequency-infrared frequency (hereafter referred to as "RF/IR" seeker system in which a common surface is configured and structured to radiate and absorb radio frequency (hereinafter referred to as "RF") energy and to reflect and focus infrared frequency (hereinafter referred to as "IR") energy.
Electro-optical seeker systems (such as an IR system) offer excellent tracking capabilities due to their high resolution, i.e., narrow beamwidth. However, these systems have relatively short range capability in adverse weather. RF systems, on the other hand, have a long range all-weather capability, but cannot provide the tracking accuracy of the electro-optical system. A dual mode RF/IR system would provide the advantages of both technologies. However, RF and IR systems utilize drastically different components, materials, and physical law values. Many of the requirements appear to be mutually exclusive. These difficulties have prevented the potential performance advantages inherent in the combination of these technologies from being realized.